User blog:BreZ/BZRB 2: Pelé VS Jerry Rice
Welcome to the second battle of the series BreZ RB's created by yours truly. This battle pitches European Football/Soccer Player from Brazil Edson Arantos do Nascimento, better known as Pelé against American Footballer Jerry Rice. If you want to see my first battle just click this. Beat: Victory Announcer BreZ RAP BATTLEZ PELÉ! VS! JERRY RICE! BEGIN! Pelé The Black Pearl, Pelé, is a national hero and a national treasure. You want to get dissed by a real footballer, it would be my pleasure. But you better prepare your ass to receive a boot. Cause I’m going to kick it like I kick a ball, with my foot. At 15 I was already a professional At 16 I played as a national. Been named athlete of the century By the International Olympic Committee. Atop of that when I played I was the best-paid athlete. Stay here and you’ll get lyrically slain, I suggest you retreat. I’m dribbling with lyrics, you could never catch me. Never in your career you could come close to match me. Jerry Rice Just one little touch and you’re down. Rather face someone that can take a hit, like Jim Brown. Don’t forget to buy yourself a new gown. Cause it’s gonna get a dirty when I go to town on it. We all know you want to quit and run away like a coward. I can block anything you try and shoot at me, call me Tim Howard. NFL is played by tanks, FIFA by dancers. My lines will bite ya, like Louis Suarez. I hold All-Time records in reception, touchdowns and yards and nearly every possible receiving records. Bert Bell Award, Offensive Player of the year, Hall of fame footballer in professional and in college. I’m a member of 2 All-Decade Teams, 13 Time Pro Bowl, 12 time All Pro and 3 Super Bowl Rings. My accomplishments speak for themselves, Jerry Rice is the real king. Pelé Is that really everything you got, if you want to win you better step it up. You catch like Tim Howard, he did let some through, US could never win the world cup. A dancer? Only if you mean as in players with skill and grace. We don’t train by running into walls, guess that explains your ill face. There is a reason that the Superbowl is only for America. You are too scared to have another sport in which you’re worse Brazil, aren’t ya? Aint it a shame that all you NFL players do is talk Big Game. But outside of America, I don’t think anyone would know you by your name. Three kicks against this prick, that’s all I need for another hat-trick. You should have followed your father’s job, cause you rap like a brick. I can entertain the whole world, you can barely entertain America during your Super Bowl. “GOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAALLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL!!!!!!!!!!!!” Jerry Rice You can’t beat me in whatever game Edson. Stepping up to me, you’ll end up dead son. I’m Jerry Rice bitch, the very best of the NFL. Send you and the rest of the FIFA league to hell. You want to test your might against mighty number eighty. I’ll put you into your last slumber, stop the crying from this crybaby. I’m gonna make you a goner, just because I wanna. You soccer players are all same, nothing but pri-Madonnas. I suggest you back off, you don’t want to cross my line. Otherwise I’ll leave your back like Neymar’s spine. I’ll put you in the infirmary with an ego-injury, like I’m from Germany. You can’t beat me, cause in a rap battle Brazil can’t buy a referee. Announcer WHO WON? YOU DECIDE! Pelé Jerry Rice WHO'S NEXT? YOU DECIDE! COMMENT A SUGGESTION ALSO, ANY TIPS WOULD BE GLADLY ACCEPTED! Check out my other battles Category:Blog posts